User blog:KhaoticCarnifex/My Goals on this Wikia
This is but a simple post to let everyone know I am going to try and give my complete effort in my free time to update this wikia with every piece of knowledge I can offer. I notice a lot of newcomers on here with a lot of questions which the wikia covers in its simplest of forms. I plan on trying to create a more enriching experience for this wikia. Content Accuracy The first goal in my list is to update items and mobile (NPC and Enemy) information to correctly reflect what is in the game. If anyone has been keeping up with my edits; this has been getting done at least 1 - 2x a day. I have a ton to add though, so this might get boosted to 5 entries a day if at all possible. An example of additions will include:Correct NPC statistic for the Dragon's Dogma series. These are reflected in the guides. I will try and find similar resources for the Dark Arisen information (though this might be a pain since there was not much given on the documentation). Item have been given corrective BUY and SELL values along with tweaks here and there to reflect what was missing and at times; what was changed with the Dark Arisen expansion. Video Walkthrough Once the game has been beaten and my notes jotted down for information given from Dark Arisen; I plan on restarting a character and using him/her to do a recorded walkthrough of every available quest in the game (Escort quests being done later in the game). This character might end up being a themed character. I have not decided yet. The biggest debate I am having with myself is whether or not to start from scratch on the walkthrough in NORMAL MODE or run the entire recording on HARD MODE with my current arisen at level 100. Also, if everyone wants, I can begin a SPEED RUN walkthrough as well. This is to be based on community response. This will be done on the same character model as the one used for the original walkthrough (So this could be an old character running through or a fresh one). Image Updates Images are definitely missing on the site and I have been jotting down which ones need to added. I also think a few need to be updated as well. This is a task that will be getting added during the walkthrough. Recording Information Recording will be done with some pretty average priced hardware and software. I am sure I am going to be asked about it; so I might as well begin listing what will be used. Please refrain from "That's it for the TV size!"; we own about 5 other TVs in the house All of which are 47" and bigger. Though my roommateprefers a big television to game on; I don't. It takes up too much real estate in my room and I personally don't see a need for anything bigger than a 32/33" for gaming when gaming as a sole person. If other people were to come over; then and only then would I move one of my consoles to a bigger TV. *Hauppages HD-PVR *CyberLink Power Director 10 *Insignia 29" HD TV **3x HDMI ports **1x Component tort **1x USB port **1x VGA port **1x Digital Output port **1x Cable port **Audio Ouptut port **60 mhz flash rate **1080i/1080p digital HD resolution. This pretty much concludes the hardware and software I am using. Wish me luck! Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts community